


The Third Option

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto: „Tell me. Were you worried about me?”Now the player (as Noctis) could choose between:1) "Yeah"2) "Not really"3) *Kiss him*Of course the player chose the third option.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't we all want this third option while playing?

„Tell me. Were you worried about me?”

Noctis heard those words as if from a distance as he looked at Prompto with his mouth open. His own heart beat so hard against his ribs and he was completely confused.

_Were you worried about me?_

It had felt like his whole world was going to end!

It was days since he last saw Prompto. The _real_ Prompto, not the cruel illusions Ardyn wanted to fool him with. Oh by the gods, these terrible illusions. It had made his Noctis heart bleed to see his best friend suffer like this. He had seen him run away from him and then had seen him lay dead on the chair. The prince had seen Prompto's death and had already felt how he wanted to die with him. At least until he noticed that it was just an illusion and not the real Prompto. After noticing this Noctis had felt that fiery burn of panic again. The hurry to save his best friend as quickly as possible. Under no circumstances should he allow this illusion to become true.

Noctis would never forgive Ardyn for torturing him like this. And certainly won’t forgive what he had done to Prompto. The prince felt his hands shake when he saw the wounds on the other's body. Prompto was covered with bruises and open wounds. Ardyn would have really let him die if he hadn't come to save him, wouldn’t he?

Noctis had hardly been able to sleep and eat for the last few days because of his fears and worries. He didn't want to do anything other than save Prompto. This terrible fear had raged in his heart that he might be too late. That his best friend would be already dead when he finally reached him. The prince had to calm himself down and had to remember himself that Prompto was strong. He could fight like a boss and could be a real badass when it came down to it. Still, the worries were there. One that was even larger than that around his death.

What if Prompto couldn't forgive him? What if his best friend didn't believe him that Ardyn had set him up? What if he really thought he hated him? Noctis had said terrible things when Ardyn had illusioned him on the train. Things he would never say to Prompto. But did the other know that? Did his best friend know how much he meant to him?

Noctis felt like there was a loud noise in his ears when he looked at Prompto. Prompto, who looked at him so painfully and hurt. So vulnerable. The prince put his trembling hands on the freckled cheeks and stroked them gently.

 _Were you worried about me_?

Noctis heard Prompto's question repeat in his inner ear.

To some it might seem illogical how Ardyn had acted. He had killed his fiancée but kidnapped his best friend. In movies this was always portrayed the other way round. The best friend was killed so that the protagonist lost his support and the love interest was kidnapped, so that the hero was provoked to put one’s head in the lion’s mouth.

But Noctis knew exactly why Ardyn had made this decision.

Luna wasn't his love interest, it was Prompto.

Right from the start, even if nobody knew that. Not even his best friend himself. The prince had always fought these feelings down. He didn't want to give into that warm affection because he knew it would have no future.

His life was tied to the fate of this world. It wasn't his, and he couldn't just decide to be with a man. His marriage to Lunafreya had been part of the peace agreement and the fate of the oracles had always been linked to that of the kings. So how could Noctis have dared to influence Prompto's life with his feelings if they could never have a future together anyway?

But right now, Noctis was indifferent to all of this. He looked into his best friend's face, saw the pain and doubt in it, and couldn't help it.

Noctis leaned forward and kissed Prompto. Right here, when they were kneeling on the cold metal floor and surrounded by death and tragedy. The moment they ran out of time and all that could be heard were the surprised sounds of Gladio and Ignis.

The prince felt everything coming to an end. They were not far from the crystal and the fight with Ardyn would be on the cards. No one could say how this would end.

But even if he would die, Noctis wanted to be able to say one thing with certainty: Prompto should never doubt again how deeply he felt for him.

Noctis’ lips pressed very warmly against Prompto’s and the prince only heard his best friend gasp in surprise as he tensed his muscles. Even if it only lasted for half a second. Then the tension and burden of Prompto's last cruel days seemed to drop. As if all the pain in the world had now ended. As if everything could only turn out well. Now when they finally found each other. Prompto returned his kiss and Noctis felt an excited tingle on his skin when he could feel the blonde's tongue brush against his lips.

The prince had been so worried about Prompto. He thought that he would never be able to do this. No matter what would happen now, Noctis was just glad that he had been able to share that kiss with his best friend.

Noctis released the kiss very gently and let his hands slide from Prompto's cheeks. Only to then gently run his thumb over Prompto’s forehead. He desperately needed a healing potion. All those terrible wounds. Noctis was looking forward to repaying Ardyn the same way.

After the kiss his best friend was flushed and looked at Noctis with such a look in his eyes as if he was just waking up from a dream. The next moment a sweet laugh came from Prompto's throat when he said:

"I guess I take that as a yes?"

Noctis smiled. He was so relieved that his best friend was still alive. He was so glad that they were allowed to spend another day together. He was so happy that Prompto had returned his kiss. Maybe they could have a future together. Maybe they just had to defeat Ardyn and Noctis would have fulfilled his fate and could be happy with his love. That sounded wonderful.

“Of course I was. What kind of question is that?”

Noctis spoke his words with the gentle love he felt when he took Prompto's hand instead. He didn't want to look over at Gladio and Ignis. The prince didn't want to know what they thought or what would happen next. This moment belonged only to Prompto and him alone.


End file.
